transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
And There Was A Spark
Plot In outer space a large yellow is getting chased by a smaller ships and inside the ship there the crew members are getting to their stations. (Optimus Prime): Autobots are in... (Ironhide): Back cannon ready Prime (Brawn): Nose cannon ready. Arcee looks to Bumblebee disappointed! (Arcee): I wonder who got the idea to storm the Nemesis before we leave. (Bumblebee): Well I didn't knew Megs would so mad! (Ironhide): Don't be harsh with the kid Arcee and you know who agreed with the idea. Optimus Prime: No time for argue! Inside the Nemesis we see Megatron and Starscream arguing. (Starscream): Let's get rid of the Autobots. (Megatron): Not yet Starscream. (Ironhide): Come on GET OVER HERE! Ironhide badly shoots 3 times, but 4 is success. (Brawn): Don't be boastful! (Megatron): Unacceptable Decepticons transform and rise up. All Decepticons are leaving the Nemesis. (Optimus Prime): Autobots prepare your selfs. (Bumblebee): Ohh yeah let's go The Cons are storming the Ark and the Bots are ready. (Optimus): Autobots roll out! (Brawn): Bring them on. Megatron breaks a wall and murders a various Autotroopers and Bumblebee's stinger opens. (Bumblebee): You are mine Megatron! Prowl assists Bumblebee taking down Megatron (Prowl): Leave some for me Bee. (Bumblebee): Thank dude Megatron yells madly. (Megatron): Perish Autodweebs. (Optimus): Not today Megatron. Optimus uses his axe to defeat Megatron who also uses his mace. (Megatron): Prepare to DIE Prime. (Optimus): Even if you destroy me Megatron others will rise to end your evil. (Megatron): Then i'll have to get destroy you all. (Bumblebee): Optimus watch out Megatron shoots Bumblebee at the torso and Brawn avenges his friend's sacriface to save Optimus. (Brawn): Ahh FOR CYBERTRON. (Starscream): Hold still Brawn. (Ironhide): I have a better suggestion. Ironhide punches Starscream at the face, but Scream scars Ironhide's torso and optic. (Ironhide): Cute my turn. (Arcee): Watch out. (Ironhide): Good one. (Ratchet): Ratchet to Optimus the Ark's engines are going critical. Optimus: Copy that. (Bumblebee): Wheeljack and Hound with me. (Arcee): Bee you are injured. (Bumblebee: It can wait. (Wheeljack): Let's roll. Bumblebee, Hound and Wheeljack transform to stop the damaged engines, but Skywarp shoots missles at them. (Skywarp): Surprise Autobots! (Thundercracker): You aren't leaving this place online. (Hound): We'll see Decepticlown. (Bumblebee): Autobots attack. Wheeljack and Hound open fire. (Wheeljack): Do you have something! (Bumblebee): I do cover me. (Thundercracker): Going somewhere bug. (Hound): The Bug is with me. Hound hits Thundercracker and throws him at Skywarp. (Wheeljack): Thanks. (Bumblebee): Jackie do you think. (Wheeljack): All right I'll need time! (Teletraan I): Warning the Ark going to crash brase for an impact. (Optimus): Yield Megatron. (Megatron): I'll rather die than that Decepticons retreat! (Bumblebee): We are sorry Prime. (Optimus): You did your best to stop Starscream's henchmen Bumblebee Autobots to the stasis pods. (All Autobots): Understood. The Decepticons are leaving the Ark and returning to their ship watching the destruction of their advisers. (Megatron): Soundwave status report. (Soundwave): All sistems functional Lord Megatron! (Skywarp): UUU why don't they crash?? (Thundercracker): Yeah and forgot to bring some popcorn. (Optimus): Teletraan I activate the auto pilot! (Teletraan I): Roger. (Ironhide): But what about you? (Optimus): I'll go to the bridge to make sure no innocent aren't hurt. Optimus goes to the bridge and successfully driving the ship away from a city and goes to stasis. 10 years ago. (Chris): Well another good day at Burger Bot (Zoey): Yeah really good. (Jay): The Burgers are awesome! Inside the Ark (Optimus): status report (Ratchet): Believe me Prime you don't need know. (Ironhide): How long we been in stasis? Wheeljack checks the monitor. (Wheeljack): 10 Earth years if you ask me! (Optimus): It matters not is Teletraan I functional? (Wheeljack): Good as new! (Bumblebee): Come on let's get the Cons for good! (Optimus): Wait Bumblebee. (Bumblebee): What is your damage Optimus? (Optimus): We need a cover Teletraan I scan a Earth vehicles. Teletraan I scans a multiple vehicles for the Autobots meanwhile in the Decepticon warship when Soundwave picks a scrambled transmission back home. (Soundwave): My liege we have transmission from Cybertron (Megatron): Good put it on screen Soundwave (Shockwave): Shockwave to Megatron are you there? (Megatron): It can't be Shockwave Cybertron's guardian. (Shockwave): My lord are enemies defeated. (Megatron): Affirmative old friend report! (Shockwave): Our supply of Energon is low, but the Space Bridge is almost finished. Outside the ark (Optimus Prime): The Decepticons are some were on the planet I need a scout unit to find them Hound! (Hound): Right here (Cliffjumper; eagerly): Hold a nano click on I'm coming. (Optimus Prime): Take it easy Cliffjumper and good luck A groud bridge opens and Seekers are going to a power plant (Skywarp): Why we always have to do the dirty work? (Starscream): Can can be quiet for a deca cycle! (Thundercracker): Yeah (Professor): (): (): (): )): (): End Noteworthy Events Major Events *Prime's Team and the Nemesis Crew make their debuts. *Chris and friends make their debut. Minor Events *The Ark crashes on the Earth Characters Autobots *Optimus Prime (first reappearance) *Bumblebee (first reappearance) *Arcee (first reappearance) *Brawn (first appearance) *Prowl (first reappearance) *Cliffjumper (first appearance) *Ironhide (first reappearance) *Hound (first reappearance) *Teletraan I (first appearance) Decepticons *Megatron (first reappearance) *Starscream (first reappearance) *Soundwave (first reappearance) *Thundercracker (first reappearance) *Skywarp (first reappearance) *Vehicons (first reappearance) *Shockwave (first appearance) Humans *Chris Yeager (first appearance) *Zoey *Jay Notes *GET OVER HERE is allusion to Mortal Kombat character Scorpion. *The episode's opening and sequence similar to Star Wars: Rebels short The Machine in the Ghost. *Optimus and Megatron's battle sequence is similar to their Cyberverse equivalents in Sea of Tranquility. Category:Episodes Category:Transformers: Cybertronian Chronicles Category:Fan Fiction